


Beautiful

by TheGirlWithTheStripedRibbon



Category: Glee, The Glee Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheStripedRibbon/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheStripedRibbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nellie is staying in New York for a few days and notices that Dani is singing in a pub that night, so she decides to go there and greet her friend, discovering some hidden feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's a short FanFiction I wrote last summer, when I used to ship Dani and Nellie from TGP2. I would like to publish something more, but I don't have anything yet. Maybe I'll write som E/R or Courfeyrac/Eponine stuff from Les Mis. We'll see...
> 
> Anyway, hope you read, comment it and leave kudos! :)

Nellie was walking down a NY street when she saw a familiar face on a poster. Wow, it’s Dani! Is she here? In fact, she was going to perform in a nearby pub that night, as she had twitted a month ago. That sounds great! We haven’t talked for months, so I’m going there tonight, thought Nellie.

Shortly after, Nellie notified the other TGP cast about Dani’s show. However, although some of them already knew that, anyone but Nellie was able to go there: Michael, Blake and Shanna were working, Abraham was on a trip… Even Ali, who was Dani’s closest friend at the contest, couldn’t go there. Despite it, Nellie didn’t give up and went there.

When she entered the pub, Dani was already on stage. The place seemed small, but Nellie became very surprised when she saw that huge amount of people enjoying the Orlando girl’s music. After a couple songs, she realized that this large number of fans is fully justifiable because, oh God, she’s so damn good… Nellie couldn’t take her eyes off her, and her beautiful voice was so deep that it could easily hypnotize someone. How could those delicate fingers move her with only touching the strings of that guitar?

And then, it happened. After she had sung New World, while all the fans were cheering excited, Dani saw her. Her eyes widened, showing her surprise. Holy crap, Nellie’s here, and she looks more gorgeous than ever, thought Dani, watching the brunette girl in that cute colored dress. After winking at her, the singer flipped her hair and tried to keep on performing. Yes, tried, because, although she didn’t seem nervous at all, she wasn’t able to focus completely on her songs anymore. And, obviously, that happened due to her. Due to Nellie.

But all those feelings weren’t new, and she knew that. Her affection for Nellie had started to bloom while they were in the competition, specially when they had to rehearse that choreography in the Dance-ability episode, when Dani was eliminated.

Nellie had been thinking about that fact too. They had become closer and closer during that second week because of their choreography. Actually, she had felt guilty when Dani left. I could have helped more, used to reproach herself the brunette. Anyway, after she had seen her singing on that stage, she was wondering whether what she was feeling was a simple regret or, in fact, something more, because, come on, she is amazingly attractive.

Not long after, Dani finished with her show and took leave of her faithful fans friendly, just the way she was. She couldn’t help but search Nellie. Perhaps it had only been her imagination… But no, it was real, here she is, in front of me. Both were thinking exactly the same, but none of them was able to find the right words to express that, so they let flow a low…

“Hey…”

Nellie gave her a warm embrace, and Dani shuddered, smelling her soft perfume.

“We haven’t talked for a long time, how are you? You sound so great, Dani!” said Nellie, hopefully.

“I’m fine, thanks… Oh, and congrats! You nearly won the contest… You should’ve told me that you were coming, we could’ve sung a duet together!” said Dani, now calmer.

“Well, you’re right, but I wanted this to be a surprise,” said Nellie, flashing a smile.

She got it, I can’t still believe it, thought Dani.

“So… Do you want something to drink? I invite you!” suggested the singer.

Nellie immediately nodded. As they asked for the drinks, they started to talk about their lives, but the atmosphere went a little tense when they reached a definite personal topic.

“No, I’m single nowadays,” answered Nellie when Dani asked her if she had a boyfriend. “What about you? Are you dating someone?”

“No… I-I’m not…” said Dani, blushing and feeling a bit embarrassed.

Nellie felt relieved with Dani’s words, not knowing quite why, but feeling it after all.

They left the pub and walked together, remembering and talking about the funniest moments they had on TGP. After some minutes, they sat on a bench and kept on with their anecdotes. They were really enjoying that, and Nellie admitted something, almost whispering, when she was staring at Dani’s adorable laugh:

“You’re beautiful.”

“What?” inquired Dani, shocked, now looking straight at her. Is she serious?

“Well… I-I mean… You… When you smile…” tried to say Nellie, faint-heartedly. Oh God, how did I…?

But Nellie’s fearful thoughts were gently interrupted by the touch of Dani’s lips on hers, while she was stroking her arm.

“Did you mean… Something like that?” asked Dani playful, but still showing some insecurity.

“Um… I think so.” Nellie smiled seamlessly and she kissed Dani back, caressing her cheek.

And so remained them after that, smiling at each other, being as beautiful as always.


End file.
